A terminal having a hybrid system architecture, taking PC (Personal Computer) as an example, is a PC implemented by embedding into a conventional PC having only one system at least one other system. The different systems may cooperate with each other to render their respective advantages. A conventional PC having a hybrid system architecture generally has a master system (for example, X86) and a slave system (for example, ARM) integrated therein, and a keyboard, a network card, a display screen, a storage device, an Audio, and the like may be shared between the master system and the slave system. The master system has a characteristic of powerful performance and high power consumption, while the slave system has a characteristic of relatively weak performance and low power consumption.
In the prior art, data is transmitted and shared between portable terminals by means of an application software. For example, in a case that a terminal A and a terminal B both have an instant communication tool installed therein and add each other as a friend, data is transmitted, after the terminals A and B access a network, over the network in order to be shared. When studying the prior art, the inventor found that when the system is shut down or has a fault during transmission, the transmission of data will be interrupted and thus the user experience in data sharing will be degraded.